


Seventeen Years

by hyunjinist



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jackson and Chan are only mentioned, Kkami is mentioned too, M/M, Older brother!bam, Rhujin and Yeji are only mentioned too, Seungmin Changbin Hyunjin and Felix are best friends, Younger brother!hyunjin, Yugbam if you squint?, domestic AU, married!jjp, rated T because of the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/pseuds/hyunjinist
Summary: Seventeen years is a long time, and Hyunjin's had been spent with the ones he loved. His parents, his best friends, and Lee Felix.





	Seventeen Years

**_Zero._ **

A roar of thunder was heard, singing along with the heavily pouring rain. Jaebum was resting his head on Jinyoung’s lap, peacefully reading a book in his hands when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Jaebum reluctantly got up from his previous position and went out of their bedroom. He unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, only to be met by no one at all. Instead, he found a basket with a little bundle inside and a note on top of it.

Jaebum crouched down and grabbed the note. It was written neatly, seemingly a woman’s handwriting. Jaebum couldn’t tell for sure, though.

_This may seem like a cruel thing for me to do to my own child whom I have given birth to, but this is the only choice I have now. Please, take my son and raise him well. I’m sorry to have burdened you. I know you’ll take care of him well, please. His name is Hyunjin._

Jaebum released a soft exhale of breath and shoved the small note into his jean pocket before grabbing and carrying the basket with one hand. He closed and locked the front door before opening a bit of the blanket.

Sure enough, the head of a small baby was revealed. Jaebum felt bad that the baby’s birth parent couldn’t raise him, but Jaebum made a promise to himself to take care of Hyunjin as good as possible. 

Jaebum carefully returned to their bedroom, still carefully carrying the basket in his hand. Jinyoung spotted him from the corner of his eye and smiled. As Jaebum smiled back and wanted to sit right by Jinyoung’s side, he tripped over nothing.

Fortunately, the basket didn’t fall to the ground. Unfortunately, the baby started crying. Jaebum feels a bit embarrassed, but for the Moment he was set on making Hyunjin stop crying.

Jaebum quickly sat down next to Jinyoung and carefully and softly grabbed Hyunjin from the basket. He carefully held Hyunjin in his arms, but the baby seemed to not want to stop crying.

“Shh, Hyunjin, don’t cry,” Jaebum muttered, trying to calm the baby down.

Jinyoung sighed. “Give him to me.”

As soon as Hyunjin was placed in Jinyoung’s arms, the baby stopped crying completely. He opened his eyes to be met by _the prettiest man he has ever seen in life_ , and he giggled. Jinyoung’s face brightened up at that.

“Aw, aren’t you a cutie?” Jinyoung said cutely. “You’re going to live with us from now on, okay?”

Hyunjin merely blinked, smiled and giggled as the pretty man talked. Hyunjin really liked the pretty man, and it seemed that the pretty man really liked him too.

 

**_One._ **

“Papa!” Hyunjin said excitedly as he slowly crawled towards Jinyoung.

Once Hyunjin reached him, it didn’t take a second before Jinyoung warmly engulfed him in his arms. Jinyoung then started caressing Hyunjin’s hair as Hyunjin snuggled into Jinyoung’s hold comfortably.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum called out, receiving a little hum as a response. “I think our baby doesn’t like me.”

“Just because he likes me more it doesn’t mean he hates you,” Jinyoung said, laughing slightly. “Just wait until he grows up. He’ll love you.”

Jaebum sighed. “I hope so.”

 

**_Two._ **

“Jaebum, can you please feed Hyunjin? I need to run some quick errands,” Jinyoung said. “I’ll be back in a while, and make sure he finishes his food!”

Before Jaebum could say anything, Jinyoung was already out of the door. The door was shut closed, too. Jaebum sighed before making his way to Hyunjin, who has on the high toddler seat.

“Come on, little man. It’s just me and you now,” Jaebum said as he grabbed a spoon of Hyunjin’s food and moved his hand to start feeding Hyunjin.

“No!” Hyunjin screamed. “Hyunjin want Papa!” 

“Hyunjin, baby, Papa is out—”

“Papa, Papa, Papa!”

“Hyunji—”

“Papa!” Hyunjin continued to scream, nearly in tears by now.

Jaebum himself felt extremely frustrated too. It was as if everything he did was wrong; he couldn’t get Hyunjin to like him. In a moment of desperation, Jaebum started making funny faces and funny noises.

Hyunjin stopped screaming, looking at his father in a weird way. To Jaebum’s delight, Hyunjin laughed.

“Dada ugly! Hahaha!” Ouch.

 

**_Three._ **

Jaebum finally got better at managing Hyunjin, and Jinyoung could never be prouder of his husband. Jaebum was also the one who drove and picked Hyunjin up from kindergarten. Although Jaebum kept making the same faces and sounds every single day, it never failed to make Hyunjin laugh.

“Come on, both of you. It’s time to eat!” Jinyoung eagerly announced, and soon enough Hyunjin was running to him with his tiny feet. Hyunjin hugged Jinyoung’s legs and asked him to pick him up.

Jaebum had done a better job than he did before, but Jinyoung will always be the best in taking care of Hyunjin.

 

**_Four._ **

When Hyunjin turned four years old on the twentieth of March, all his uncles and cousins had visited and gave him lots of toys as presents. Uncle Jackson’s friend came, too, bringing his child along with him. 

Chan’s child was three years old, only younger than Hyunjin by a few months. He had married a girl a few years back and got a child, too. His child’s name was Felix, and Hyunjin found him interesting.

So when the adults were talking, Hyunjin walked and approached Felix who was busy drawing with colorful crayons. Hyunjin sat beside Felix.

“Hello,” toddler Hyunjin greeted. “Hyunjin.”

Toddler Felix grinned. “Hello! I’m Felix.”

“Hyunjin like Felix,” toddler Hyunjin said out of the blue. “Felix cute.”

Toddler Felix giggled and smiled. “Felix like Hyunjin too! Hyunjin pretty.”

Toddler Hyunjin huffed at that. “Not pretty! Papa pretty!”

“Hyunjin also pretty!” Felix fought back.

And that was how the two became best friends.

 

**_Five._ **

Ever since Hyunjin met Felix at his fourth birthday party, he has nearly been as glued to the boy as he is with Jinyoung. Chan and his wife even had to move to the house next to them so that Felix and Hyunjin wouldn’t have to part very far.

“Hyunjin-ah,” Jaebum called him out once. Hyunjin perked up as his name was mentioned.

“Do you like Felix?” At this question, Hyunjin giggled and grinned.

“Yes! Hyunjin really like Felix,” Hyunjin answered, and Jaebum couldn’t help but stare at him in awe.

 

**_Six._ **

Hyunjin was now six years old, meaning that he was already old enough to go to elementary school. Hyunjin held onto Jinyoung tightly, still afraid of the idea of leaving the comfort of his parents (especially Jinyoung) and going into a place full of people he didn’t know once more (after kindergarten).

As his small legs reached his new classroom, he was greeted by a pretty woman. Hyunjin smiled and introduced himself nevertheless. As Hyunjin was still a bit scared, he was still reluctant of letting go of Jinyoung’s hand.

“Hyunjin!” A familiar voice called out, causing Hyunjin to perk up almost immediately.

“Felix!” And Hyunjin finally let go of Jinyoung’s hand.

 

**_Seven._ **

Hyunjin was currently inside his bedroom with his best friend, Felix, and his two other friends, Changbin and Seungmin. Hyunjin loved all of his friends, however he couldn’t help but feel jealous of how much attention Changbin was getting from Felix. Hyunjin wanted Felix to pay attention to him too.

Felix was sitting next to Changbin, laughing happily. Hyunjin pouted. Hyunjin decided to sit right next to Felix and poke his cheek.

Felix turned to him. “Hmm?”

“Pay attention to me,” Hyunjin said with a bit of a frown.

Felix laughed again. “Don’t be jealous! I still love you, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin’s pout slowly changed into a small smile. Changbin also rolled his eyes.

“Felix loves you so much,” Changbin said, earning nods of agreement from Seungmin and Felix. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile even wider.

 

**_Eight._ **

“Papa, can I go on a playdate?” A seven year old Hyunjin asked.

“Oh? With Felix?” Jinyoung asked. It wasn’t a surprise that Hyunjin would want to play with Felix, seeing as they have been best friends since they were four years old.

“Mhm, with Changbin and Seungmin too!” Hyunjin said excitedly. “Can I bring Kkami too?”

Kkami was a black and white colored dog that both Jinyoung and Jaebum had bought for Hyunjin as his seventh birthday gift. Hyunjin had been more than overjoyed. He even cried at how happy he felt. He had always wanted a dog, and he finally had one.

“Okay sweetheart, just remember to always be safe!” Jinyoung reminded him, smiling.

Jaebum then came up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, a smile on his face as well. “Our baby’s growing up so fast.”

“I know, honey,” Jinyoung replied, sighing. “I know.”

 

**_Nine._ **

“Hyunjin, sweetie, would you come over here for a while? We have a little surprise for you,” Jinyoung called out for him.

“I’ll be downstairs in a minute!” Hyunjin yelled, quickly running down the stairs to be met with his parents standing side by side. “What’s going on?”

Jaebum was the first to speak. “We know that you’ve grown up alone with no siblings for nine years, and maybe you’ve gotten used to that feeling?”

Jinyoung smiled, continuing Jaebum’s words. “What your Dad meant was that you have an older brother now!”

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide. Jinyoung stepped a bit to the side, and there stood a skinny boy who looked just slightly older than Hyunjin. The boy looked like he was scared, but Hyunjin grinned as he approached the boy.

“Hi! I’m Hyunjin,” Hyunjin said, with a bit of a soft voice. He was still new to the idea of having an older brother. A bit scared, yes, but mostly excited.

“B-Bambam,” the boy replied. “I’m Bambam.”

Jaebum smiled. “Bambam is three years older than you, so treat your new brother with respect, okay?”

Hyunjin, a boy who has grown up to be a bit quieter than he used to be when he was smaller, still felt a bit iffy with the new presence of a brother, but he remembered that his parents wouldn’t like him to react badly. He should give his new brother a chance.

Bambam was fidgeting. “Um, sorry if you didn’t want me—”

“No, bammie—”

“No! It’s okay,” Hyunjin interrupted Jinyoung. “I never had an older brother. You’re cool.”

A smile slowly made its way onto Bambam’s lips. “Really? No one has called me cool before…”

Hyunjin shook his head. “Let’s play, hyung!”

 

**_Ten._ **

“Hyung, when are you going to Gyeom hyung’s house?” Hyunjin asked his older brother.

“Probably an hour later. He’s still busy with dance practice,” Bambam answered, not looking away from his phone.

“Oh, well,” Hyunjin paused. “Can you… teach me how to dance? Um, I think you and Yugyeom hyung’s dances are really… cool.”

Bambam laughed. “We aren’t great dancers yet, are you sure? We’ve only danced for about a year.”

Hyunjin nodded his head. “I’m sure.” 

“I’ll teach you later, okay? Gyeom’s downstairs already,” Bambam told Hyunjin as he got up and grabbed his bag before leaving his bedroom.

Hyunjin sighed but smiled anyway. “Okay. Bye hyung.”

 

**_Eleven._ **

“Hyung! I can’t do this! It’s too hard,” Hyunjin shouted. He felt like crying.

“Nothing is impossible! C’mon, Hyunjin-ah, you can do this!” Bambam said, trying to support his younger brother.

Like Bambam had promised, he and Yugyeom had been teaching Hyunjin how to dance since last year. However, both mentors still thought that Hyunjin lacked flexibility, which was why they were helping Hyunjin with stretching, yoga, and all the sorts.

“I feel like my bone’s about to break!” Hyunjin cried out. “I can’t do a split, I can’t!”

And just as Hyunjin said it, it happened after that. Bambam and Yugyeom grinned and laughed. Hyunjin wiped away a tear as he realized he had finally done it.

“Hyung, I did it!” Hyunjin’s face was beaming. “I actually did it! I can’t believe—”

Both Bambam and Yugyeom picked Hyunjin up and engulfed him in a big hug. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and Hyunjin couldn’t have been prouder of himself. Hyunjin also didn’t regret having an older brother as cool as Bambam, either.

 

**_Twelve._ **

“Dad,” Hyunjin started, nervously playing with his fingers as he sat next to his father. “Can I, possibly, because I really want to, uh… join Bam hyung’s dance class?”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “You’re into dance?”

Hyunjin smiled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm, yes. Hehe.”

“Why would you want to join Bammie’s dance class if you have me, the best dancer—”

“Please, Jaebum. You haven’t danced in years,” Jinyoung reminded him as he walked into the living room, laughing. “Your ‘B-Boy King’ title has been snatched by someone else by now.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jaebum huffed dramatically.

Hyunjin laughed along with his Papa. With a small smile, he asked nervously, “so… is that a yes?”

“Of course it is, sweetheart,” Jinyoung said. “Both of us were dancers back then. It’s not a weird thing if you’d have passion for dancing as well.”

“You guys were dancers?” Hyunjin asked as the both of them nodded. “Why didn’t I know that sooner?”

Jinyoung laughed, showing the eye whiskers that Jaebum’s so in love with. “You never really asked.”

 

**_Thirteen._ **

“Uhm… Papa?” Hyunjin called out, his voice slightly cracking.

“Yes, honey?” Jinyoung immediately sat up on his bed.

Hyunjin stood nervously in front of Jinyoung and Jaebum’s bed. “I… think something bad happened.”

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What happened, sweetie?”

Hyunjin’s face flushed slightly. “I had this weird dream and… and when I woke up…”

Jinyoung started laughing softly even before Hyunjin finished his little explanation. “You do know what that was, right?”

Hyunjin blushed even harder. “A wet dream…”

“It isn’t bad for you to have that,” Jinyoung explained. “It’s a normal thing.”

“So… am I officially a teenager now?” Hyunjin asked. He wasn’t really sure how this whole puberty thing worked.

Jinyoung chuckled. “Yes you are. You have started to experience puberty. My little boy is all grown up, isn’t he?”

Hyunjin groaned. “Whatever, Papa. I’m going back to my room.”

 

**_Fourteen._ **

“Felix, will you stop screaming—”

“Bambam hyung and Yugyeom hyung are dating?!” Felix continued to scream.

Hyunjin let out a tired sigh. “For the last time, can’t you just—”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Felix said, pouting jokingly. “You used to be fun.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, fake-offended. “Me? Boring? How dare you!”

The next thing they knew was that Hyunjin was tackling Felix on the ground, and the two were laughing their asses off. They had about the same strength, so the tackle ended a bit longer than expected.

Hyunjin laid beside Felix on the floor of his bedroom, heaving a deep breath before laughing. Felix did the same, too. Felix also noticed the slightly noticeable eye whiskers that appear on Hyunjin’s face whenever he laughed really loudly or scrunched his face cutely. He was a lot like his Papa but a lot like his father too, and Felix found that interesting.

“Hey, do you think I’d be a good dancer?” Felix asked suddenly. “I think I like dancing.”

Hyunjin perked up at this. “Yes! We could dance and make choreographies together.”

Felix grinned happily. “That would be amazing.”

 

**_Fifteen._ **

“Y-You’re… dating Hwang Yeji?” Hyunjin asked slowly, still not believing it.

“Uh, yeah,” Felix answered. “She asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend a few days ago. She’s pretty and smart. I like her.”

“You never told me you liked Yeji, though…” Hyunjin muttered, but managed to put on a smile for Felix. “Congrats man! Yeji’s lucky to have you.”

Felix laughed. “It’s more of the other way around.”

Hyunjin tried laughing it off too. “So… how is she, man? Done any coupley shit with her yet?” 

“She made me watch the first season of Wynonna Earp with her yesterday,” Felix said. “She enjoyed it so much, but I kind of got slightly bored in the middle. It was worth it though. She smiled really cutely after thanking me for watching it with her.”

“Well, I hope you two last long, then.”

 

**_Sixteen._ **

“You’re dating Shin Rhujin?!”

“You broke up with Hwang Yeji?!”

The two best friends had yelled at the same time.

“Boys, please don’t yell!” Jinyoung scolded them from outside of the room.

“Sorry, uncle,” Felix apologized before turning his head back to his best friend. “Dude, can’t you take off your Dad’s bucket hat? It’s honestly horrendous.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You’re just like Papa. C’mon, they aren’t bad.”

“You’re lying to yourself,” Felix replied. “Anyway, Rhujin?”

“Yeah… I accepted her confession,” Hyunjin said. “But I don’t know… she’s not really my type.”

“Then why did you accept her?” Felix asked, confused.

“Well, actually I—”

Suddenly, the door was opened harshly and Jaebum appeared in front of them. Felix stared at him.

“Hyunjin, are you using my beloved bucket hat again?” Jaebum asked, eyeing his son.

“Uh, no, I borrowed Bam hyung’s—”

“Bambam! Come here,” Jaebum shouted, and in a few seconds, Hyunjin’s older brother appeared.

“Yes, Dad?”

“Is Hyunjin wearing your bucket hat?” Jaebum asked, and Bambam nearly gagged.

“Bucket hats aren’t my thing! They’re so horrible. I’d never buy any,” Bambam answered, offended.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, could merely laugh it off nervously. “Hehe, I can explain—”

“Hyunjin! I told you to not borrow any of my bucket hats anymore!” 

“Oops,” Hyunjin muttered, standing up and running downstairs, away from his father.

“Come back here!” Jaebum yelled, running after Hyunjin as Bambam and Felix laughed at him.

“So… you and Yugyeom hyung?” Felix asked, earning a nod from Bambam.

Bambam smiled at him. “Thanks for taking care of my brother. He may not be as ‘warm’ as other kids or as cool as I am, but he’s Im Hyunjin. Thanks for being his best friend.”

“I’ve been with him longer than you’ve had, hyung,” Felix said, and Bambam laughed, because it was _true_. “It has turned into an unspoken job where I need to look out for him.”

“You’re getting a special dance lesson with me and Yugyeom tomorrow,” Bambam stated, winking. “Don’t tell Hyunjin about this; he’ll be super jealous.”

Felix laughed. “Thanks, Bambam hyung.”

“And, Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Sweet sixteen, sixteen, sixteen_!”

“You are no longer my favorite hyung. Bye. It wasn’t nice knowing you.”

“Wait, no, don’t go, I thought we’ve established a great brothership—”

 

**_Seventeen._ **

It was that time of the year again. The twentieth of March, to be specific. However, Hyunjin didn’t really feel any different. Seventeen years had felt like a blur to him.

He had dated Rhujin at sixteen, and like most relationships teenagers go through, they didn’t last a year. They only lasted for about six months, before both Hyunjin and Rhujin realized that he could never like her back, no matter how hard he tried.

The day they broke up, Hyunjin called Felix immediately. Without any other words whatsoever, Felix came over to his house.

“You finally broke up?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You ask as if you expected it to happen,” Hyunjin replied, chuckling softly.

“I mean, we all did,” Felix said, shrugging. “Besides, Rhujin had always felt a bit restricted. She knew you didn’t like her back.”

“And yet she was able to put up with me for six months,” Hyunjin pointed out.

“ _Both_ of you put up with each other with that kind of bullshit for six months,” Felix added. “Anyway, did Rhujin say she hated you or something?”

“Nah,” Hyunjin answered. “If anything, she was… happy.”

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“She said she hopes I’ll be able to date the person I’ve liked since a long time ago,” Hyunjin said, looking away. “She said she enjoyed every second with me, even if I never really liked her the same way she liked me.”

“Oh, alright,” Felix replied, coughing slightly. “Let’s change the topic then.”

They continued to talk and talk and talk, and Felix eventually stayed over for the night.

Back to present day, twentieth of March. Hyunjin didn’t feel like throwing a big party or even going out; he was far too tired from all the exams, studying and cramming he’d been doing. He’d much rather sleep than do anything else.

His Papa wouldn’t like the idea of sleeping in, whereas his Dad would join him. His parents were similar opposites, it was sickeningly cute. And, even after all these years, he still preferred his Papa over his Dad. 

Oh, and his older brother? Bambam and his boyfriend Yugyeom now lived together in an apartment not far from their parents’ place. Bambam was someone who cherished his family a lot, and Hyunjin looked up to him for a lot of reasons. Bambam was hardworking, too.

His parents and his brother would usually throw a small party for him on his birthday, but Hyunjin had guessed that they figured that Hyunjin was way too tired to celebrate his birthday after all the stress he’d gone through because of exams and everything.

As Hyunjin laid in his bed comfortably, his bedroom door was abruptly opened, loud footsteps greeting him.

“Happy birthday!” Shouted a familiar voice, and Hyunjin just wanted to slam his face into a metal locker. He loved Felix, really, but the boy was almost always so unnecessarily _noisy_ , it drove him crazy. 

“Shut up, Lix. I want to sleep,” Hyunjin grumbled. “I’m just one year closer to my death.”

“Shut up, it’s your day today.” Felix grabbed and pulled Hyunjin’s arm, but the latter didn’t even move an inch. “Hwang Hyunjin, wake your ass up.”

“No,” Hyunjin firmly stated, turning his body away from his best friend. “I want to sleep.”

Felix groaned. It was quiet for a while, until an idea popped in Felix’s head and he was smiling devilishly. 

“Don’t even pull some weird shit—”

Before Hyunjin could even finish his sentence, Felix had jumped on top of Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin groaned. “Felix, what the fuck?!”

“Did I accidentally elbow you?” Felix asked, and Hyunjin nodded, a bit annoyed. “Well too bad.”

“Get off me, you’re so fucking heavy,” Hyunjin muffled, trying to push Felix away.

Then, Hyunjin was forced to turn and lay on his front side while Felix laid on top of his back. Hyunjin’s face was against his pillow, and he was having trouble breathing properly with all the weight on him.

“Lee Felix! Get _off_!” Hyunjin shouted, and with all his strength, finally got Felix off of his back as he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Felix groaned as he stood up, glaring at Hyunjin.

“You didn’t have to throw me off the bed,” Felix huffed.

Hyunjin grumbled, grabbing Felix’s wrist suddenly and pulling him to the bed. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist and placed his head against Felix’s chest.

“You could’ve just slept right next to me and not jump _on top_ of me since the beginning, you know,” Hyunjin mumbled.

“It’s _my_ birthday so shut the fuck up and let me _sleep_ ,” Hyunjin grumbled as Felix was about to retort, tightening his grip around the latter’s waist and nuzzling his head against his chest.

“You’re not seventeen, you’re fucking _seven_ ,” Felix said, rolling his eyes. “Only a seven year old would want _this_ much attention from his best friend.”

“Best friend, yeah,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. “Just a best friend.”

“What did you say?” Felix asked.

“Nothing.” Hyunjin sighed before closing his eyes.

A good birthday doesn’t have to have a large celebration or anything like that. Birthdays don’t always mean you’re able to get anything you want either, but as Felix’s soft breaths accompanied their cuddle, Hyunjin thought he actually _did_ get something he wanted.

As the two teenagers slept in each other’s arms, both Jaebum and Jinyoung chuckled softly from the outside of Hyunjin’s bedroom door.

“You think they’re gonna date any time soon?” Jaebum asked quietly.

“Thirteen years is a _long_ time,” Jinyoung said, puasing for a while. “They’re still waiting.”

“Can’t really blame them, huh?” Jaebum chuckled. “We were like that too, weren’t we?”

“We didn’t grow up together, Jaebum,” Jinyoung reminded him. “But they did.”

“That doesn’t matter, I still love you the most,” Jaebum said, grinning. “Anyway, should we wake them up or something?”

“Let’s just put the cake back in the fridge. They’re both too tired,” Jinyoung answered, smiling at the image of Hyunjin and Felix cuddling.

“Why are you smiling?” Jaebum asked. “You look high, stop smiling.”

Jinyoung fake gasped. “You used to like my eye whiskers. Who are you and what have you done to my Jaebum?”

“You know I love it when you call me yours,” Jaebum said, grinning. “And life is acting for you as always, huh?”

“Can’t help that I’m a born actor,” Jinyoung grinned as well. “Now let’s go, the kids probably don’t wanna be woken up with the sight of us being madly in love, sappy, cheesy old asses.”

“Whatever you say, love,” Jaebum chuckled. After all these years, he still loved Jinyoung with all his heart, and it’s the same for Jinyoung to Jaebum. With the addition of Hyunjin and Bambam (as well as Felix and Yugyeom), both of them felt quite complete and content with their lives, and neither could have imagined it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES sorry if this is a bit rushed or anything like that, i kind of lacked ideas for some of the years haha  
> anyway! i wanted to write a jjp fic but ended up with this and tbh this is more of hyunlix isnt it lol but oh well  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated hehe <3  
> also hmu on twt it's @hyunllx !


End file.
